Raku Wakaouji
|color2 = |Name = Raku Wakaouji |Kanji = 若王子楽 |Roumaji = Wakaouji Raku |Aliases = |Image = Raku Wakaouji Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Being an idol is troublesome after all." |Gender = Male |Age = 22 |BT = B |Bday = August 20th |Height = 5'9" or 176 cm |Weight = 57 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Grandfather |Hobby = Calligraphy |FFood = Sōmen |LFood = Manjū |CV = Hirakawa Daisuke }} Raku Wakaouji (若王子楽 Wakaouji Raku) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, ArS, who was the fourth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description Hikaru Orihara's childhood friend. Ever since they were young he would often poke fun at Hikaru. Always a condescending kind of guy, if he's not interested in it, he probably won't care about and won't do anything about it. He's a calligrapher who has been awarded many prizes. He's the most eccentric idol, but can do things as long as he tries. He’s on good enough terms with Akira Mitsurugi to go drinking with him when dispirited. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** "I'm Raku Wakaouji. My life is supposed to be only about writing calligraphy. *chuckles* ... But, well, it's fine as long as it's interesting." * How did you become an idol? ** "Because I had a hunch that something interesting will happen. Well, as long as I keep my eyes on Hikaru, everything will be fine, right?" * Your impression upon meeting the other members? ** "Hikaru had always been one who gave positive responses even when told sarcasms, and it always amused me each time. It's entertaining enough for me." Appearance General Appearance = To Be Added. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = To Be Added. - SR Card = To Be Added. - UR Card = To Be Added. - LE Card= To Be Added. - GR Card= To Be Added. }} |-| Specials = - GR Card= To Be Added. }} }} Personality To Be Added. Lines |Scout = Are you the woman who can entertain me? |Idolizing = Hoo? Have you been charmed by me? |Reg1 = I'm Raku Wakaouji. If you're interesting then we're okay! |Reg2 = Being an idol is troublesome. |Reg3 = Don't you have any interesting work, producer? |Reg4 = Do more interesting things and entertain me. |Reg5 = Looking at Torahiko makes me tired. |Reg6 = Kyosuke's clumsiness is a miracle. |Reg7 = Akio is a bit gloomy, so please be kind to him. |Reg8 = I usually go to the pub to drink sake with Shiki. He's my drinking buddy. |Reg9 = Hikaru is really an stupid kid… it makes me want to tease him. |Reg10 = Akira is interesting because he looks like he has something up his sleeve. |Jul1 = I think I'll scribble something on Hikaru's tanzaku paper... |Jul2 = Ho hoo, festivals…it looks fun. |Aug1 = Producer, it's my birthday tonight! Let's have fun together. |Aug2 = Producer, won't you prepare soumen for me? |Sep1 = Gazing at the moon is a refined thing. Producer, how about we gaze at it together? |Sep2 = I can't eat manju... that's the only thing that I can't eat... |Oct1 = Trick or Trick. That's not really wrong, isn't it? |Oct2 = How about it, Producer? Shall we go and watch the fall colors? |Nov1 = It's an autumn of fine arts. As a calligrapher, I suppose I'll write a few lines. |Nov2 = I want to slowly pass time by reading. Which do you want to read together? |Dec1 = Spending Christmas with Producer isn't bad either. |Dec2 = I'd like to be presented with something interesting... |Story = You should chose your favorite story. |Main1 = Are you wondering what chapter to choose? |Main2 = Any history doesn't look interesting. |Love1 = Love… it's a good thing to kill time isn't it? |Love2 = I wish to be entertained. Come on choose. |Shop = This is the shop. |Purchase = If there's something you want to buy then buy it. |Friend = Friend's information… As I though it was here. |Other = Trouble trouble… If you come here you might find the solution. |Start1 = It's troublesome, but let's go. |Skill1A = Spare me the troubles. |Skill1B = Interesting. |Skill1C = |Clear1 = Good grief, it's bad for my waists. |Affection1 = It's said that people hates what they really love. |Start2 = Let's expect that something interesting will happen. |Skill2A = Kosho Kosho Kosho! |Skill2B = |Skill2C = |Clear2 = Too bad. It's ending already. |Affection2 = You're a fun woman to mess with. |Start3 = It's fine as long as I dance like how I let my brush dance, right? |Skill3A = What a whimsical woman. |Skill3B = You should just watch from over there. |Skill3C = |Clear3 = Hm~ that was quite interesting. |Affection3 = Entertain me mo~re. |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts * He likes the morning glow. * He thinks being an idol is annoying. * His favorite color is grey. * He calls Hikaru Orihara "stupid kid" and thinks it's funny to play pranks on him. * He is in his third generation * Type he likes: Any girl is fine. * His favourite animal is a wild boar and his favourite flowers are primroses. * He likes to wear work clothes that can easily be dirtied. * The I-Kids Toujou Hisashi called him "Raku-jii" or "Grandpa Raku". Banner text source Category:ArS Category:Raku Wakaouji Category:Third Generation